A vacuum apparatus includes: a vacuum chamber having an accommodation space therein; and a vacuum pump for reducing the internal pressure of the vacuum chamber. The vacuum apparatus is often used in the intermediate procedure in the manufacturing process of various types of products. For example, the vacuum apparatus is used in the manufacturing process of an organic EL element that includes an organic EL layer, which emits electroluminescence by recombination of carriers, between the cathode and the anode (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The inside of the vacuum chamber of the vacuum apparatus is desirably not contaminated with impurities, namely, clean.